mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyran
RAWR DINOSAURS Origins With the loss of the Stahlian ark (due to Kanish treachery) many high ranking Stahlian officials never made it to Barvos. This resulted in the survivors forming a new nation Tyran. Among the survivors one in particular Uthred took command declaring himself King and promising to find a new land far away in which to create a prosperous nation and breed the greatest treasure they possessed from Arsinos, dinosaurs. After numerous wars and victories Uthred suddenly decided to start an exodus with the entire Tyranese people leaving the known world to look for a new home creating a power vacuum in its wake. Political disaster was narrowly averted after numerous lords declared their own kingdoms, the crisis was solved when the church stepped in suggesting the creation of a Tyranese Confederation for defensive purposes. The new system turned away from a feudal system for a united military and promoting economic growth within the confederation. Numerous High Kings ruled under this time none however had the strength of Uthred to lead the nation to greatness. After a period of stagnation public discontent grew and along with growing inequailty between the rich and poor resulted in a socialist revolution resulting in a new communist government. Politics Tyran is ruled by the Tyranese Workers Party, the party elects a Politburo every 10 years which makes all major decisions on national and international affairs. The Politburo elects one of its members to be the Chairman who is the de facto leader and head of state of Tyran. The Chairman is supported by the chief of defense who holds the position of commander in chief of the Tyranese military, they are usually a high-ranking general or admiral. GeographyCategory:Barvos Nations After the 2nd exodus Tyran finally settled permanently on the western shores of the Sultana Sea. Tyran is currently a large and ever expanding nation. Culture Since its formation the military has always been at the heart of Tyran, conscription is deeply embedded in Tyranese culture as is the notion that every citizen must benefit the nation. Aptitude tests taken at secondary school level help guide youngsters into positions that best suit there ability whilst allowing the nation to always have its best where they are needed. The government maintains control on all aspects of life however action is only taken when it is a matter of national security and stability. Tyranese Military Economy Tyran has solid trade agreements with the following nations: * Isimzia * Amun Seth * SRD * Kanelamic State Tyran is currently a producer of the following resources: * Furs * Sapphire * Cotton and Wool * Cloth Notable Events * Tyran and Aprillia invade the Innovian Republic with the Royal Army led by the King, Tyran slaughters the salopian infantry units Ingtalian Black Watch and Royal Shropshire Regiment before finishing off the Innovian Legion I. * Tyran comes to the aid of the Shaderian Republic of Dawn, The Tyranese Royal Army led by the King decimates the 2nd and 3rd Guards of Darkness Divisions however the 3rd Infantry Corps is lost. * During the Shaderian Civil War the Tyranese Royal army led by the King commanding the Royal Stahl Guard and 2nd Infantry aided by the SRoD kinghts of good 3rd battlion sacked the city of Shadowspire however heavy losses were inflicted but a relic of the table was looted. * Tyran turns against the weak King of Diamonds sacking Paramorius razing it to the ground, King Uthred claims Aprillia's Ayrarad continent land for Tyran. * Tyran leaves on it's exodus leaving a power vaccum in it's wake. * Tyran settles down, though south infested with orkz after battle of Haven Uthred dies, bowman takes command of a leaderless nation leaves on 2nd exodus for land with lesser ork threat. Category:Barvos